chronophontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mizu the Mermaid
Mizu The Mermaid '''(born March 30) is the mermaid princess of the Sakura sea (or the sea of where the sun rises). A dark haired mermaid that lives in Mermaid's Lake in Chronophontia. She's one of four mermaid princesses from various sea kingdoms that protect a specific kingdom as a guardian. She along with her friends help to protect the mermaids gem of the four kingdoms. Early Life Mizu was born March 30 in the Sakura Sea to Queen Kiriko and King Aoi. She is their only daughter and heiress to the Sakura Sea. At a time she was taught to never go to the surface world where it is said that humans wanted to hunt mermaids for the sparkling scales on their fins. She often a time ignored her parents' rules as a child and chose to visit the surface where she learned of the mysterious human world. This was when she decided to try to use magic to create a human form so to walk on land to go exploring. She had managed to avoid going to the surface undetected for many years as a child until one day a boy saw her turn into a mermaid and ran to tell his parents what he saw. This brought on a chain reaction that caused many people to discover the Sakura Sea Kingdom which in turn brought destruction and the deaths of the King and Queen. After her parents' deaths Mizu blamed herself and made it her mission to protect her home the moment she became ruler of the Sakura Sea. She chose to not take up the title of queen as she felt it was best to honor her mother by not taking the title. Since then Mizu has started on her journey of helping protect the sea with the help of the other mermaid princesses. She moved to Chronophontia's mermaid's lake after her home in Gislethia was destroyed. She is currently helping to protect the land and has taken up caring for the new mermaid princess born to one day protect the Sunny Seas. Mermaid Princess of Gislethia Mizu came to the Chronophontian Mermaid's lake at the age of 18,000 years old (roughly 18 years old in human form). She originally had been assigned to reside in Onen before it was decided by Princess Ember that she'd be best to protect Gislethia. This made it difficult at first for the young mermaid as she didn't want to leave behind the friends she made but it couldn't be helped and she started her new life in Gislethia. At first Mizu didn't want to become friends with the members of the royal family due to her bad experiences with humans and chose to stay hidden under water. She felt the sting of loss each time she'd see through her pearl's projection power images of happy families which hurt her deeply. Despite humans being responsible for her parents deaths Mizu couldn't bring herself to hate them. She remained hidden for many years until a fateful day that would bring her to grow closer to the royal family. A young Prince Daichi had been outside playing with his ball when it fell into water and floated off towards the grotto where Mizu lived. Daichi had decided to go into the water but was pulled under by a strong wind that picked up suddenly causing waves to form in the water and he was pulled under. The sound alerted Mizu who swam up and saved the boy. She was just about to leave when Daichi woke up and saw her. He was so grateful for her saving him that he made her promise to see him again as he wanted to be friends. She couldn't deny his request and she began slowly coming to the surface to talk to Daichi. During her time with the royal family most specifically the Prince. Mizu often or not learned that not all humans were terrible people and chose to give them a second chance. She became rather close to many people she met and made it her mission to protect them. When the attack on the four worlds happened Mizu was wrapped up in protecting the jewel of the mermaid princesses that she wasn't able to go back to Gislethia and protect it. It fell at the hands of Queen Athena and she isn't able to return home. Forms Mizu has three forms which she uses whenever she is on land and in the sea. '''Human Form In Mizu's human form, Her hair is short and wavy than it is in her mermaid form. Her hair becomes darker than normal and has visible blue highlights that shine in the light. She wears a navy blue sera fuku with lace at the bottom of the mini skirt and the bow is a lighter blue on the front of the blouse. On her feet she wears a pair of brown school girl shoes with white socks. This outfit is different from the other mermaid princesses as her skirt isn't fabricated to resemble her mermaid's tail or that she wears her seashell top as a blouse. She retains her Sakura blossom clips in her hair and her three pearled earrings. Mermaid Form Mizu's mermaid form is different from the other princesses. She wears a seashell bra rather than wearing a full top to cover her upper torso. Her tail is also made of sparkling scales that seem to become a darker blue when she is in the water. She has a pearled jewel on he front of her bra which holds her pearl of the Sakura Sea. Her hair is longer and seems to be straighter than in her human form. Her hair becomes a blue-black and her hair jewels expand and become bigger and more promiment. This is the form that she is most seen in the most during her time as a mermaid. However she does wear other colored seashell bras. She does carry a small bag around her waist which holds her mermaids' history scroll. Mermaid Princess Form Mizu's mermaid princess form, is a little bit like her current mermaid form but with a few large differences. She wears a short kimono that is purple in color with a darker purple obi around her waist. there is a small set of pearls wrapped around her tail at the waist with small sakura blossoms hanging from the ends of the pearls. She also has a larger blossom in her hair on the right side and her fin has become larger and longer. Her hair also becomes a mix of what it is on land and in the sea with it gaining more of a wavy consistency. She is seen in this form whenever she has to perform royal duties or attend royal events. Family Mizu is the only daughter of King Aoi and Queen Kiriko. They were all part of the Sakura sea royal family which was a promiment family in the kingdom. Many of the merpeople used to love the royal family and had a high regard for their rulers to the point of them doing anything to ensure the family was safe. King Aoi King Aoi was very protective of his family to the point that he made a law against any humans knowing of their existence. He and Mizu were very close and he taught her about the history of the merpeople of the various kingdoms. He was also the one who gave Mizu her most treasured possession the scroll of mermaids' history. He was the first one to protect Mizu from the pirates hunting them. His death hurt Mizu the most as she had witnessed him getting harpooned through the chest. Queen Kiriko Queen Kiriko was gentle, loving and had a beautiful singing voice. Which in turn Mizu inherited but she doesn't use often. She cared the most about Mizu learning all about everyone in the world and didn't hold any hatred for humans. She did fear them the most and did everything she could to protect her family. She was thrilled to have a daughter and had planned to have more children before her untimely death. She and Mizu greatly resemble each other the most and it is said that she was once a human woman who had been granted the power to become a mermaid thanks to the power of the pearl that Mizu now has possession over. She was the first to be captured by the pirates but it is unknown if she perished under the same circumstances as her husband but it is assumed she died when they stole her scales from her tail. Princess Oceana of the Sunny Seas Oceana is Mizu's "adoptive daughter" as she took up the role of guardian for the new princess of the sunny seas. She cares deeply for the infant. She is protective of the child and has taken it upon herself to teach the child the ways of the kingdom despite her not being old enough to understand. She hopes that when the time comes and Oceana is old enough to take over as princess that she can continue to protect her. Relationships Throughout her years alive Mizu has made many friends in the sea and on land. Despite her many troubles she had as a child she still has a lot of close friends and people she can rely on. Mermaid Princesses Of The Four Kingdoms ''' She is pretty close to the other mermaid princesses and treats them like they're her sisters. All of them are always together and have used their powers to protect the balance of the four underwater kingdoms since their births. '''Princess Ember Princess Ember was the original princess of the Sunny Seas and Mizu's mentor. They got along as well as a teacher and student could. It was during the course of their relationship that Ember taught Mizu how to defend the kingdoms from danger and how to use her magic. She was a kind and motherly figure who often made sure to look after the younger princesses. Mizu at the time had started getting a small crush on the older mermaid but kept her feelings buried in fear of being rejected. Mizu was devastated when Ember had chosen to trade her power as a mermaid in favor of being with a human. It was at sunset when she returned to the sea but turned to sea foam and her body ascend to the sky as bubbles rained down on the Sunny Sea to signify that the birth of a new princess would soon begin in a year's time. Many people believed that Ember had perished at Athena's hands but it was not the case as she wasn't in the kingdom when it was devastated. Her death had come before the attacks. Princess Maryna Princess Maryna of the Chronophontian Sea is Mizu's friend and fellow mermaid princess that lives in Mermaid's lake. They're rather close due to training with Princess Ember. They have almost always been together since the moment of their arrival to the lake. Maryna worries a lot about Mizu's uptight personality and tries to pull her out of the serious wall she put up around herself. She has helped Mizu defend the kingdoms many a time and has taken up the role of serving as the mentor to the other princesses. On the weekend Maryna and Mizu have a tea party together by the lake. They're also both on the mermaid princesses council as co-founders. They both report on the safety and morale of the kingdoms. Princess Thalassa Princess Thalassa of the Aegean Sea is Mizu's friend and one of the youngest mermaid princesses. She lives in mermaid's lake and is very close to her the most as they were born in the same month and a day after eachother. Mizu treats Thalassa as a younger sister and considers to be one of the best warriors of the four kingdoms. They have trained, and fought together for many years. While Mizu was able to take up the role of protecting Thalassa during Ahtena's siege. She was more in fear for the younger girl's life rather than that of the mermaid's gem. She and Thalassa has a strong relationship and can be found training with each other on land to become stronger to protect their kingdoms. Prince Daichi of Gislethia Prince Daichi is Mizu's friend and one of the royals that she was assigned to be the mermaid princess guardian for. The two of of them have a relationship which is built on trust. Daichi tends to go to Mizu when he is in need of advice and will seek her out. He entrusted her with the duty of keeping his family safe from harm at all times. However during Athena's attack he ordered Mizu to protect Nina rather than himself. He is grateful to Mizu for protecting his lover and still wants her to be their guardian despite their kingdom no longer being in existence. Trivia *Mizu was originally created as an adoptable character by Izka197 on Deviantart. Aihara Awayuki adopted her and made her into Mizu. She and Thalassa the mermaid are the only princesses that were made by someone else but adopted for to live in Chronophontia. *Mizu's personality is based on many famous mermaids with her basic personality based a little bit on Disney's Little Mermaid Ariel. *Mizu was originally portrayed with a personality of a Japanese Miko before being given a upgrade in 2014. *Mizu is the only mermaid princess who has two people she is guardian over. *She was there during Gislethia's destruction but told to protect Nina rather than the whole kingdom. *Mizu's appearance was based off many Japanese women. *Mizu's name means water in Japanese. This name was chosen to fit with her theme of being a mermaid. *The Sakura sea is based on the Sea of Japan but has a fictional kingdom under it's depths. Category:Chronophontia Category:Mermaid's Lake Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Friends of the Chronophontians Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Chronophontians Category:Gislethia Royalty